Generally, a semiconductor die may be attached to a substrate such as a printed circuit board (or even attached to another semiconductor die or a semiconductor wafer) using an electrical connector between the semiconductor die and the substrate. The electrical connector may be physically and electrically connected to the semiconductor die using, e.g., an underbump metallization. This underbump metallization may provide a point of electrical contact so that the electrical signals applied to the electrical connector between the semiconductor die and the substrate have an electrical path to the semiconductor structures located within the interior of the semiconductor die.
However, the placement of the electrical connector and its electrical connection to the underbump metallization may not be perfect. Issues related to the placement may occur due to a misalignment of the electrical connector with the underbump metallization, cracks that may occur within the electrical connector or the underbump metallization, delamination of the underbump metallization, and a whole host of other issues. If these issues arise, there may be a complete or partial loss of electrical contact between the electrical connector and the underbump metallization. Such a loss can lead to a complete or partial failure of the electrical connector to transmit signals, power, or ground connections to the semiconductor die and may lead to a total or partial loss of the utility of the semiconductor die, as it may not be able to function as desired with the problems that may arise. As such, problems between the electrical connector and the underbump metallization may lead to a discarding of the semiconductor die and need to completely remanufacture the semiconductor die in order to obtain a usable semiconductor device that performs that desired function.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.